


Aitan

by Vahildr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darksider Rey, F/M, Hux and Kylo Ren have no chill, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Rey Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, or something similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aitan - African, meaning "A fight for possession"</p><p>With a little nudge, a show of power, of true, unbridled potential, it's far too easy to fall victim to the allure of the dark side.<br/>{Right now this story is set to "mature" due to the potential use of language and potential future scenes, even if there is nothing happening at the given moment.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out and a huge thanks to Juulna (author of the amazing fic Codega) for editing and helping me refine this story! <3

Kylo's words rang in Rey's head as she ran.

 

_You need a teacher!_

  
She had dropped Luke's saber somewhere along the way, in her flight from the Sith apprentice.  
  
She ducked into a crevice, pressing back as she sensed him near. She would not go back; she would not listen.  
  
She was stronger than the Dark.  
  
A shadow fell over her hiding spot and Rey scrambled back, looking up into Kylo's face.  
  
"My dear Starlight, it seems I've found you once again."  
  
Rey scrabbled against an invisible force as she was lifted into the air, hovering before the young man. Her eyes flickered, a mixture of confusion and anger. She wasn’t his anything, much less “starlight!”  
  
Kylo's head was tilted inquisitively, and he made another sharp motion, causing the girl to crumple against the snow.  
  
With care, Kylo Ren scooped his potential apprentice into his arms, carrying her, one arm tucked under her legs, the other supporting her shoulders, to where he knew the general would be waiting with a shuttle.  
  
-  
  
When Rey opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the room.  It was black on black, with splashes of crimson breaking up the monotony of the darkness.  
  
She tried to sit up and gasped, a dull throbbing filling her head.  
  
Calloused hands helped her to sit up, and she looked over in the direction which they came.  
  
Kylo Ren sat next to her, and Rey tried to shift away from him, resulting in her falling from the low couch and onto the cold floor. She widened her eyes as he stood, coming closer to her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Her voice was filled with venom, but Kylo still stepped closer. "My quarters. You are my guest."  
  
She glared up at him, distrust filling her gaze, and Kylo sat on the couch as she scooted back, out of his reach.  
  
Kylo sighed.  
  
"I only wish to talk," his voice was cool, non threatening, for once, and Rey’s glare seemed to soften. At that moment, a droid appeared, carrying a covered tray. Kylo stood, motioning for it to set the tray on the small table in the center of the room.  
  
Without a glance at the scavenger, Kylo sat down, taking a plate from the tray, and then picked up a decanter of red wine, pouring a small amount into one of two glasses.  
  
He took a small bite of the meal, a soft smirk on his lips when he noticed Rey creeping closer to the table.  
  
"There's enough for two," he waved his hand and the second chair pulled out. Warily, the force-sensitive took the offered seat, and Kylo motioned for her to take the remaining plate.  
  
The food smelled delicious, better than anything she’d ever had on Jakku, and she grasped the fork resting on the tray. She dug into the food, savoring the taste of the simple pasta dish, and the protein on the plate.  
  
Kylo chuckled and poured a second glass of wine, offering it to her after adding a touch of water from the second jug.  
  
Suspiciously, Rey took it, sniffing at the beverage, and then sipped gently, wrinkling her nose at the taste, even watered down as it was.  
  
"You wanted to talk."  
  
Her words were quiet, though, looking at her, Kylo knew anger and fear lurked under her skin. He could sense the distrust leaking off of her in waves. He took another bite of the food provided, tilting his head slightly, watching her carefully, eyes taking her in, though not saying a word.  
  
They ate in relative silence, much to Rey’s annoyance; he had wanted to talk, so why didn’t he? They finished the bottle of wine between them, though Rey noticed he drank most of it. When the serving droid had cleared the table, Kylo stood, stretching, and Rey was given a better look at his appearance.  
  
He wasn't wearing the long, black robes, the gloves, or the mask, she noticed, taking in the pressed white shirt and black pants. It made him look more human, she decided, unsettled at the fact.  
  
He caught her staring, and there was a slight quirk to his lips as he chuckled. "Like what you see, little Starlight?"  
  
She lowered her head, hiding the crimson that had quickly risen in her cheeks. He had called her that before. Starlight… Rey wondered why he had chosen that nickname for her. Not that is was much of a nickname, Rey mused. It was longer than her given one, and a much better name than “scavenger” was.  
  
Kylo stretched out on the couch, and the scavenger frowned, watching him closely as she tried to contain her blush.  
  
"You know why I brought you here, Starlight, and I know you've felt the temptations. Even now, you wonder how it feels to be free of the chains of your past."  
  
Rey closed her eyes as if to shut out his voice, and Kylo smirked, focusing on her, forcing memories to the surface of her consciousness.  
  
_Faceless parents, leaving her on the desert planet for fifteen harsh years; dreams, dark and filled with rain and the flicker of crimson out of the corner of her eye. Kylo recognized the flicker as his own lightsaber, but she wouldn’t have known that beforehand._  
  
_Her first capture, an ocean, finally having friends in the form of the traitor Stormtrooper and that damned pilot._  
  
_With a push, Kylo dug deeper, showing her what she could be, what_ they _could be, if she would only accept his offer._  
  
_She wore dark robes, similar to Kylo's, a hood shadowing her face, and a dual-bladed saber, much like her staff, grasped loosely in one hand._  
  
_They stood tall before the First Order, of one mind; unified by a bond in the force._  
  
_The image changed, this time showing the pair in battle,  back-to-back, a flurry of spinning blades and carnage._  
  
_The Force sang as they cut down all who stood in their way, working as one._  
  
-  
  
Rey jolted up, forcing her eyes open, only to stare wildly around, having forgotten where she was.  
  
The room was empty, but it was most definitely still Kylo Ren's. That part, at least, had come back to her.  
  
She sat up, whimpering as pain shot through her body, glancing around the room and noticing a second tray resting on the table.  
  
Rey stood, bracing herself on the wall before taking measured steps towards the table, lifting the lid on the tray. The scent of hazelnut and vanilla filled her nose, and Rey's stomach growled.  
  
She sat, pulling the tray closer, inspecting what had been given: eggs, a slice of ham, a chunk of bread, as well as a dish of fresh fruit and a mug of coffee, flavored with syrups. Her mouth watered, and Rey dug into the meal.  
  
As she ate, her eyes caught a sheet of paper with a dark, sloping handwriting on it. One-handed, she tugged the paper closer, eyes flickering across the page.  
  
_I was called away for a time. There are clothes in the 'fresher you can wear, and breakfast provided. I would advise not leaving these rooms._  
  
_Think on my offer, I will require an answer tonight, once I return._  
  
_-Kylo Ren_  
  
Rey crumpled the paper, tossing it to the side as she glanced around, looking at the room itself for the first time. There were three doors.  
  
She hopped up, food forgotten for the time being, and padded to the first. Peering inside, she found the ‘fresher and the folded uniform, like Kylo had written. Glancing back at the table almost mournfully, she slipped into the small room and turned on the water, running her hand through the stream.  
  
She stripped off her clothes, ragged and worn, and stepped under the warm water, a soft sound escaping her lips as she reached for a bar of soap. She scrubbed at her skin as if to rid herself of the feeling of dread that prickled across her skin.  
  
She stayed under the water for a time, just letting it wash over her, and then finally pulled herself away.  
  
When she exited the stream of water, Rey glanced around, spotting a large fluffy towel, and she grabbed it, hugging it close and rubbing her skin dry.  
  
It felt nice to be clean, Rey decided as she searched for her clothes, frowning when they were not found.  
  
The folded uniform was resting on a shelf, and she grimaced, contemplating leaving the uniform.  
  
But then Kylo would return, and demand an answer, and Rey wanted to be as far away as possible from the Knight of Ren.  
  
She slipped the uniform on, wincing at the stiffness of the fabric against her skin.  
  
She started at the mirror, frowning at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself, Rey realized with a sinking heart.  
  
A comb rested on the sink, and she picked it up, running it through her hair. Searching a bit more, Rey found an elastic band; black, like the uniform. She pulled her hair up, out of her face, and looped the band around, frowning slightly. It was strange for Rey, not having her hair tied into the usual trio of buns, but this would have to do, for now at least.  
  
Finishing with her disguise - if it could be called that - Rey walked back into the main room. Spacious, though dark, Rey found the area to be cold and unnerving, and she quickly walked to the second of three doors.  
  
This one was locked, and she frowned before turning to the last door. This one had no handle and no keypad, and she frowned, placing a hand on the cold, black metal.  
  
It thrummed under her touch, and Rey's eyes widened as it slid open.  
  
Rey poked her head out into the hall, surprised to find no one around, and then she took a shaky breath, slipping into the hall.  
  
She was escaping, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's an escape. Maybe.

Rey glanced back and forth as she walked down the hall, slowly realizing she had no idea where she was actually headed. She came to a branch in the hall and glanced each direction, taking the one that seemed to lead towards voices. 

Voices meant she could get off this ship. 

Rey walked onwards and found herself in a large room, filled with men and women dressed identical to her. She tensed, geared to run. But, looking around, she saw that no one seemed to care, paying her no mind at all. 

She straightened her shoulders, taking calculated steps into the throng of First Order members. 

Holding her breath, Rey quivered, terrified that someone would recognize her, but after five, then ten minutes, and nothing, she loosened up, relaxing. 

This meant no one knew she was here. Save for Kylo Ren, and most likely the red-haired general. 

She walked, picking up a clipboard from a desk, making it look like she was doing something of importance, and she let her eyes wander over the sheet. 

It made no sense to her, and Rey glanced around, frowning. Somewhere, there had to be a communications console. 

"You there! Girl!"

Rey's head shot up and it took all she had not to bolt, to show the fear that flickered in her gaze. Her eyes instinctively shut, and she waited, hoping this wasn't the end. 

Another black-garbed woman responded, and Rey let the breath she had been holding out in a half-strangled gasp.

She steeled herself, straightening her back as she continued her trek through the enemy’s base, keeping constant watch for anyone who would recognize her straightaway. 

After a number of close calls, Rey found herself in a small chamber with a multitude of screens and panels. A lone worker watched the controls, and he glanced up as Rey walked up to him. 

"It's not time to swi-"

"You are getting off early. One of your co-workers wanted to swap shifts with you."

She pushed, the Force lacing through her voice, and repeated the command a couple of times. The young man nodded finally, getting up and leaving the room, and closing the door behind him. 

Rey grinned at herself, pleased, and she sat down to inspect the setup. 

It was simple, similar to what Han had on the Falcon. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the call code for the ship, and when she finally remembered it, she typed it in. 

There was static, and then it cleared to show Finn and, behind him, Poe. 

Rey blinked. She wasn't expecting them to be on Han's ship, not so soon after his death, but she was glad that they were. It took Finn a moment to recognize Rey, and when he did, he gasped. 

"Rey! You're alive!"

She nodded, hitting a few more buttons. Now they were secure. 

"I need your help to get out of here. Kylo Ren wants me to become his apprentice. I don't know how long I can keep him from just taking what he wants..."She spoke quickly, eyes shifting around before settling back on Finn and Poe. "Track the signal; I have no idea where we are, or where we are going..."

Poe took charge, pushing the ex-Stormtrooper out of the way. Rey heard the clicking and pushing of buttons, and she took a breath. Everything would be fine. 

"Rey, we'll try to fix this. We'll come for you, promise."

There was conviction in his words, and Rey believed him. She felt her hands clench on the console, just as a click of the door signified someone entering. 

"It seems we've found Ren's little Starlight, General."

The silver-plated Stormtrooper cocked her head to the side, and Rey shrunk back against the console. Behind her, Finn and Poe scrambled, shouting her name and trying to figure out what was going on. Rey froze, eyes on the pair of First Order officers, wishing that her two friends would be quiet. 

"Thank you, Captain. If you would be so glad as to detain her, I believe it's time we show our Scavenger how we treat prisoners."

The red-haired general stalked forward, black coat flowing behind him and Phasma close on his heels. He stopped at the console as Phasma grabbed for the Force-sensitive, holding her tightly. Hux started down at the screen, eyes narrowing. "Trying to escape, scavenger? Trying to tell your little friends where we are headed?"

Rey shook her head, whimpering out as the Stormtrooper's fingers dug into her skin. Poe growled over the console, and shouted something that Rey couldn't hear. 

The last thing she heard before the world went black was a panicked shout, before a burst of static, cutting of any further communications.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which torture and pain abounds. And sassy Rey.

They brought her to a chamber. It was black: metallic and cold. An unconscious Rey was shoved into the chair, binding her arms down with wide bands of cold iron. She would be out for another fifteen minutes, or so said the General. Captain Phasma kept one eye on Kylo Ren’s new… _pet? Toy? Apprentice?_ She wasn’t sure what the girl was to the First Knight, though she knew the girl was little more than an annoyance to the General.

The General himself prepared, fiddling with buttons and knobs on a sinister-looking droid. An IT-O Interrogation Droid, he had called it, Phasma noted, with a twinge of pride coloring his words.

-

It wasn’t long before Rey shifted in her bonds, and by that time Hux was done with the various preparations and procedures, moving to sit on the edge of the wide metal desk, a remote held loosely in one hand, watching as she pushed against the iron bindings. A low growl escaped her throat, and the red-haired General _tisked_ softly, as if upset with the action. She narrowed her eyes, glaring as she thrashed against the unrelenting bands, trying to push his limits, as it were, and Rey felt her lips quirk up when he tilted his head, a grimace on his features.

Without a word, Captain Phasma handed him a small black case, which the General opened, making a show of preparing the hypodermic needle held within.

"What do you want with me?" Rey's voice cut through the silence; it was far too quiet, she had decided. When neither Stormtrooper nor General responded, Rey gritted her teeth. "I demand you tell me what's going on!"

The Force rippled through her voice, and Rey focused on her captor, eyes narrowed as she slammed against the barrier of his mind, finding a crack, even minute as it was. She pressed deeper, feeling it give under her pressure, and suddenly Rey found herself standing before Kylo Ren, his mask distorting any words. She caught a name before the General - Hux? - forced her out.

He looked up, a smug gleam in his eyes as she gasped, as if out of breath. "I'll have you know I'm not as weak-minded as some might imagine." He stood, fingers tapping against the needle's glass casing, a glint of green inside. Thinking a moment, he set the needle aside and took a step towards the caught Jedi.

Rey allowed herself to relax, though not completely, against the back of the chair. Fighting the iron bands was obviously useless; maybe she could slip him up? She watched him carefully, eyes flicking towards the rather stoic Captain Phasma. She remembered Finn's talk of his former commanding officer.

Rey's head fell as her thoughts turned to Finn, hiding the flash of sorrow that flickered in her eyes. He and Poe would get her out of here. She knew they would, one way or another.

Rey was pulled from her thoughts by the General's breath on her ear. "Tell me, Scavenger. What exactly does Kylo Ren see in you? Certainly not looks, that's for sure."

Rey snorted, tilting her head to inspect the red-haired General's features close-up. "Well, I'm better looking than you, _Hux_." Her voice was snide, and Rey smirked as he reared back, fingers tightening on her neck, annoyance flickering in his blue eyes. "That's _General_ Hux to you, Scavenger."

Rey laughed, much to her own surprise. Here she was, very likely in a position which could get her killed, and she was laughing at the man trying to rule the Galaxy.

Hux dug his fingers in, leaving bruises along her neck, and Rey let him continue, meeting his eyes, lips quirked at the look of annoyance in their depths. "Oh? Must not be a very good one, then, if you've let defectors and prisoners escape aliv-"

Pain erupted at the base of her skull and Rey's head reeled as Hux slammed her back against the interrogation chair, finally reacting to her taunts. At the same moment, Phasma had grabbed the forgotten needle, taking the few steps to reach the Jedi, and then jabbing the tip into a vein in her neck.

The effect was immediate: Rey's body fell limp under General Hux's hands as the serum seeped through her veins, numbing her. Where his gloved fingers met her skin, fire burned, sweeping across her skin.

"It would do you well to remember your place, Scavenger. You have information I so dearly want." His voice was low and smooth, and Rey glared, just barely holding back the whimper in her throat. The pad of his thumb brushed her cheek, and Rey made a soft, strangled gasp, pulling a slow smirk to Hux's lips.

"Captain, if you wouldn't mind?" He spoke softly, without turning, and Rey heard the soft hum of hydraulics as a droid, sinister and dark, floated up behind the General. Her eyes widened as she recognized the droid. She had seen them on Jakku, among the wreckages of starships. This one, unfortunately, was a functioning IT-O Interrogation Droid. The general seemed to enjoy her reaction, and he took a step back, allowing the machine to drift closer.

"Now, tell me what I'd like to know.” Rey's lips clamped shut, and the General picked up the remote, seemingly forgotten on the table. With a look of practiced indifference, he pressed a button, and the orb advanced, silvery tendrils sliding from the base, reaching out like tentacles, searching for a hold and finding one.

Fire licked at her skin and the cool metal did nothing to soothe the sensations, only making them worse as she writhed under the droids ministrations. It targeted her joints, needles pressing into her skin, injecting one serum after another, forcing her body to relax even in its pained state.

She didn't fight as it clamped down, filling her line of sight with black metal and silver accents. Her lips parted as she gasped for breath, and metal filled her mouth, forcing its way into her throat, cutting off any sound. She struggled and the tendrils forced themselves deeper, cutting into her throat and gums, suffocating her until there was nothing but black.

Rey drifted. After what seemed like hours, it was impossible to tell where she ended and the pain began. That thought frightened her, and Rey struggled to keep the darkness at bay, refusing to allow herself to fall victim.

Her senses were all but gone: darkness filled her sight and the only thing she could feel was a lingering, burning pain. Blood filled her mouth, mixed with the coppery tang of electrocution. Dim, but noticeable, voices hit her ears, angry. Waves of heat, bright red, erupted in her wandering, drugged mind, and Rey strained, wanting to know what was being said.

The General sounded smug, from his tone, though his words were unintelligible as a high whine filled her body. The metal filling her throat was gone, the tendrils falling away, and the scent of burnt metal filled her nose. It was only then that Rey allowed herself to fall into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the posting schedule for this will be m/w/f because that gives me time during the week to write. 
> 
> So, that means nothing new till Monday, I'm sorry, loves <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a decision is made.

Kylo Ren paced. 

According to the _General_ , Kylo should have kept a tighter leash on the scavenger; never should have shown her the little bit of kindness that he did. 

Catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned, watching her stir in the bindings that were keeping her upright. The droid had done a number on her, things that would take time to heal, and Kylo narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, waking her completely. 

“General Hux tells me you had quite the adventure while I was away, Starlight.” His voice was red-hot in her mind, but Rey sensed that his anger wasn't directed at her, but instead at the no-longer present red-haired General. 

She was limp, weak, and wasn’t bothering to fight the bonds still holding her down, and Kylo was silent, eyes not leaving hers, ignoring the blood that stained her skin. Hux would pay for hurting her, but for now, Kylo’s mind swirled with the desire to bend her to his will.

He stepped closer to the interrogation chair, towards the girl. 

_His_ girl. 

_His apprentice._

Rey could only watch as he advanced on her and, blindly, she realized he was back to his black robes and leather gloves. The mask, she noted, rested on the table beside them. “Come now, Rey; I was kind, was I not? I fed you, housed you in my own rooms, and this is how you repay me?”

She growled up at him, eyes livid, and oh, how he loved that sight. Even when beaten within an inch of her life, she was bold. 

“Go to hell, Kylo Ren.” Her voice rasped and the man in question chuckled, lifting one gloved hand to her cheek, caressing her skin, gently, adding pressure when she tried to shrink away from his touch, whimpering, still feeling the lingering effects of the interrogation. 

“Do you really mean that, Rey?” She glared again, and Kylo’s lips quirked into a half smile; a crooked smirk. “Remember my offer?”

With a push. Kylo shoved against the mental barrier she had set, already weak from Hux’s interrogation, digging deep, like claws into her mind. She whimpered and Kylo Ren pushed harder, forcing broken fragments into her mind, showing her how good it felt to be Sith.

 

_Rey’s eyes flickered open, feeling the soft brush of skin on skin, and she gasped as pleasure coursed through her form. Passion sparked as pale skin, raven hair, and deceptively kind brown eyes filled her sight, and he pressed close, capturing her lips with his, pushing her back against the bed that they occupied._

_She was wanting, needy, and he knew that; knew exactly where to let his fingers wander, showing her the passion that the Light Side forbade, that the Jedi Covenant did not allow, but that the Sith, that the Dark Side of the Force, embraced._

_Her eyes closed, bliss echoed on her features, and when she reopened them, she stood tall next to Kylo Ren, dressed similarly, black robes, gloved hands holding the hilt of a saber; a dual-bladed pike. Before them, two men knelt on the ground, hands and arms bound behind their backs, eyes cold as Rey walked towards them, inspecting them slowly, holding her blade close to their faces, revealing the identities of her former friends._

_She turned to Ren, and behind him, Snoke, and tilted her head. “Trial by combat.”_

_The scene shifted and, this time, she stood on a platform. The First Order’s soldiers stood at attention, and a prisoner was led out, chained._

_General Leia Organa would always walk with dignity, even as a prisoner led to death._

_Kylo Ren motioned for her to step forward, and the dark-robed Rey stepped up behind the woman who could have been a mother to her. She shifted her blade against the small of the General’s back, eyes narrowed as she ignited her blade, piercing the woman just as the scene morphed, once more changing._

_Rey led the way along a rocky cliff, Kylo Ren and the other Knights of Ren right behind her. This was the island she dreamed of, with the ocean, and where the fabled Luke Skywalker had claimed to be hiding._

_They came to a hut, and Rey knocked on the wood before walking into the small home. A man, an older individual, sat cross-legged in the center of the room. Rey stalked forward, eyes not leaving the last of the Jedi. He merely smiled up at them, not fighting back, not arguing as the Knights of Ren surrounded him, and Kylo, The First Knight, ordered his execution._

Rey forced her eyes open, a small gasp escaping her lips. 

She was alone. 

She hurt, her skin still burned, but at least she was beginning to get feeling back into her limbs. 

Rey tried to move, but found that the cold metal was tight on her still-weak limbs. She took a breath, her eyes flickering around the room, landing first on the mangled droid on the ground. She lifted her eyes and they landed on Kylo Ren's mask. 

She stared into the plate that would cover his eyes, wondering aimlessly what she would be like if she took his offer. With a blink, she tilted her head, the images from before flickering in her mind. She looked powerful, standing next to him. The Force sang as they fought as one.

She and Kylo Ren were powerful apart, Rey mused. They would - could? - be unstoppable together. 

The Galaxy would bow to their whim, and they would crush any resista-

Poe and Finn appeared in her mind’s theater, and Rey frowned. Finn had been her first friend, and Poe had been grateful to her for bringing BB-8 back to him…

_But they won't be coming for you. They don't really want you back, you're just a scavenger._

_You're nothing._

Rey growled at the voice in her head, and she tried to push it away. It had always lurked there, ever since their first meeting. 

_Power, riches, authority. You could have it all. You could be powerful, more so than Kylo Ren, if only you take -_

Her eyes narrowed, and Rey quivered under the metal bands holding her down. The door clicked open, and Rey looked up. Kylo Ren stood there, draped in dark black. His eyes harsh as he stepped towards the chair. 

“I've made my decision."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, but I do introduce Kylo's Knights. I used artistic liberty with them and the Knights of Ren as an organization. I love writing Twi'lek and Togruta, so there's some of them, a Zabrak or two, all number of species who make up the Knights of Ren.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was weeks before Kylo Ren would allow Rey out of the medical bay, after the wounds that Hux's droid had given her. In that time, Rey studied the books that the First Knight had given her: histories of the Sith, the Empire, the First Order. Of the Fall of the Jedi and the rise of the Knights of Ren.

While Rey's days were spent in relative solitude, healing, Kylo's were spent training his Knights and meetings with both the Supreme Leader and the General.

His evenings, however, were spent in the medical bay, with Rey, talking about whatever came to mind. It was almost never of the resistance or the events on Starkiller Base, and Kylo soon found he enjoyed the nightly conversations with Rey, enjoying her natural curiosity and desire to learn.

By the time the medical droids deemed her well enough to leave the small, sterile room, Rey was stir crazy. She wanted to move, to train, and to be out of the too-scratchy white slip that the droids had made her wear.

Kylo - within his rights - was hesitant to comply, not completely ready to trust her with a blade, but agreeing to show her the Knight's base of operations, even finding her an apartment in the Knight's barracks. Then, they sat in the lounge, saying little while they waited for the others to arrive.

"Why was Hux so adamant about getting information from me?"

Rey's voice was soft and Kylo nearly missed the question. He blinked, unsure of how exactly to respond. He was - mercifully - interrupted as individuals draped in black entered the common area.

Kylo stood, and Rey followed suit as the Zabrak in front bowed low, standing once more when Kylo waved the formality away.

"You wanted to see us, Lord Ren?"

Kylo motioned Rey forwards, and she stepped forwards, eyes flicking around the group gathered. There were many species gathered: twi'lek, human, Zabrak, even a young Togruta and others that Rey didn't know. Some wore elaborate robes, similar to what Kylo wore, and the rest were dressed in the simple dark grey and black tunic and leggings that she had.

"Yes, Lystan. I wanted to introduce you all to our newest Squire, and my personal apprentice, Rey."

All eyes rested on her, and Rey returned the gaze, standing tall and refusing to let them see the nervousness that prickled under her skin. There was a snort from the center of the group and a young man, human, pushed to the front of the group, sneering.

"She stinks of the Light, Kylo. What is she, your pet Jedi?"

Rey felt a flash of anger from Kylo, and she narrowed her eyes. He didn't move, didn't speak, and before anyone had a chance to react, Rey stalked forwards, meeting the speaker. The force wove around her arms as she thrust one hand out, clawed.

The knight in question brought his hands up, scrabbling at his throat, his face turning red. After a moment, Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder, and the knight collapsed onto the ground. Rey glared down at him.

"I'm no ones pet," she spat, her eyes livid. "Much less his."

Lystan tilted his head and the chain draped across his head-spikes clinked gently. "I believe your apprentice has proven herself, Lord Ren. She's a strong one, a worthy addition to our cause."

He held out his arm to Rey, and she glanced at her Master, who nodded in approval. Rey took the offered arm, grasping the Zabrak's forearm as he did the same to her's. It was a greeting she remembered seeing on Jakku, by the rare Twi'lek that came upon her former home.

With a smile, Lystan pulled away and Kylo tilted his head, placing a hand on Rey's shoulder. She felt a touch of pride emanate from the knight, though it was burned away as soon as she pressed against the feeling.

"Rey, this is Lystan Ren. He is in charge of the Knights when I am unavailable."

Lystan nodded once before turning to the assembled Knights and apprentices - Squires, Kylo had called them. "The young man on the floor is Evon, and these are the other Knights..." Rey learned their names: Ch'sei, Kline, and Ka'ashra, and the squires, Secara, Mari, Kiria, and Kalin and Skai.

She talked to them, creating the start of bonds between her and the others, and she felt a small push from Kylo, who had turned to speak with the Zabrak.

"There are protocols to adhere to, of course. She's untrained, knows little of the force other than that she can wield it..."

There was more, but then something pulled her attention, and she turned her gaze to the red-haired General, standing in the doorway. She bristled, and Hux strode in, eyes landing on the First Knight. Rey felt distrust spread under her skin, though she remained silent as the cold blue gaze shifted to her.

Lystan was the second to notice the general, and the Zabrak nodded over Kylo's shoulder. "You have a visitor, Lord Ren."

Kylo turned, jaw clenched, and inspected the man before him, watching as he strode through the gathered Knights and Squires.

"Lord Ren," his voice was slow, a drawl that reminded Rey of the men on Jakku, who thought they had a claim to her. Hux bowed low, and Rey could tell it was mocking, if only just. "The Supreme Leader requests an audience. He wishes to meet your new... _Apprentice_."

From the waves of irritation rolling from her master, Rey could tell Kylo was less than thrilled with the idea, but he nodded stiffly, turning in a sweep of his robes, picking up his mask with a glint in his eyes. Rey hesitated to follow him, though Lystan gently pushed her towards the First Knight, and she glanced over her shoulder to see the squires watching them nervously.

Rey felt eyes on her and she turned back, seeing the General's gaze on her. She straightened her back, stalking past him to follow Kylo Ren into the hall.

They walked in silence, Kylo a pillar of red in her mind. Irritation still drifted from his direction, and Rey found if she pressed deeper, there was a brush of something else under the anger, fear, perhaps? Kylo stopped suddenly and Rey nearly ran into him, staring up at him as he turned, bearing down on her. The light flickered off the eye plate of the mask, and she widened her own eyes. "It would do you well to not poke where you are not welcome."

She nodded, unable to speak, and Hux chuckled from behind them. "Already your apprentice is disobedient, Ren. What would Snoke think or that? Like master, like apprentice, I suppose."

There was no answer from the masked man as he turned sharply, ropes billowing as he stalked deeper into the ship. Rey needing to run to keep up.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Rey noticed about the Holochamber was its sheer... Vastness. 

The room was massive: circular, with a high, glass-domed ceiling that Rey had to crane her neck to see the peak of. Towering windows gave an ominous view into the inky darkness that surrounded the ship. Rey shivered, her eyes locked on the dias, and the stone throne in the center. 

The second was the chill in the air, cutting through her dark clothing like a knife. 

She felt Kylo's hand on her shoulder, tightening its grip, fingers digging into her shoulder, and she followed his motions, getting down on one knee, head bowed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the General grimace, but follow suit soon after. 

A soft hum filled the air and Rey fought the urge to lift her gaze as a soft blue light filled the chamber. Kylo stiffened beside her, and she could see Hux clench his hands, gritting his teeth. 

"I see you have brought me the scavenger, Ren. For once, you have done as you were told."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kylo, and Rey frowned as her new Master stood, stepping forwards, robes sweeping around him. "When have I not done as was told, Master. I have always done your bidding."

There was a low rumble, and Rey closed her eyes as a heavy presence pressed down around her. "Bring her to me."

Kylo stepped back and helped Rey to her feet, as if to lead her to stand before the grotesque visage of Supreme Leader Snoke. 

Rey brushed him off, refusing to seem _weak_ in front of the most feared men in the galaxy. 

The Supreme Leader was not what Rey had expected. He was thin, frail, impossibly tall, towering above the trio, though Rey wondered if that was merely an illusion. His face is what truly caught the soon-to-be-Knight's attention, however. 

Elongated, Snoke's face looked paper thin in the pale light of the hologram. His eyes were pale in color, and Rey found herself caught in them as she took him in, her own gaze trailing over the scars that littered his features. 

The side of his face was marred, contorting his mouth into an-ever present sneer, and when Rey's eyes lingered for too long, she felt a pressure growing in the back of her mind, an insistent probe that searched through memory and thought. 

She growled, head jerking up, throwing up a mental shield, though weak, to block him out. The probe vanished and she caught a gleam of pride emanating from Kylo Ren as the Supreme Leader swept his hand towards Rey. "Your apprentice shows promise, Ren." His voice was slow, leaving little room for argument. 

"Come, child. I wish to see you. What is your name?"

Rey straightened her back, pushing whatever fear lingered away. It would do no good to allow this monster to see that. She neared the Dias, and Rey felt his presence through the Force, bearing down on her, forcing her head to bow. The probe returned, pulsing at the base of her skull, waiting.

With a final glance over her shoulder, Rey lifted her gaze to meet Snoke's blue-tinted gaze. 

"I am Rey, of Jakku."

Her voice rang out through the Holochamber, and there was a burst of pride from behind her. She saw the General out of the corner of her eye, a scowl on his face. Snoke's head tilted, and he leaned closer, close enough for Rey to see the individual particles that made up the hologram, and despite the millions of miles of empty space between her and this monster before her, Rey felt utterly naked. As if, with that single glance, Snoke could see everything about her, just a prickling in her mind, enough to be considered an annoyance. 

This invasion into her mind was subtle, not at all like the harsh shattering that Kylo Ren had employed, though the search was just as thorough, pawing through the memories left bare to him: Rey's abandonment on that infernal desert planet, the AT-AT she had called home for fifteen years. Days of toil, hard work, sleepless nights and nightmares flickering blue and red, in a place she didn't know, surrounded by black. 

He pressed deeper, and the island swam behind Rey's eyes, bright and green, surrounded by blue, and _safe,_ and she snarled, throwing up a barrier: cold, mirrored, unbreakable, around the place. 

That island was _her's_ , even if she knew nothing of the place. 

And then, the sensation was gone, just like that, and Snoke leaned back in the throne, a grim look of pleasure on his features. Rey swayed, unsteady, her eyes unfocused. The hologram tilted his disfigured head, and turned to the First Knight. 

"You have chosen well, my Apprentice. She will make a worthy addition to my cause."

Ren bowed his head and Rey let out a shaky breath, eyes firmly closed, regaining composure, balance. He spoke as if she were no longer present, with a tone of possessive interest that sent a quiver of unease down her spine. 

Kylo bowed again, low, and Rey followed her Master's direction. Snoke waved them away, and Rey hesitated as Ren turned, leaving the General in the presence of the Supreme Leader. 

"Come, Rey, we have work to do."


End file.
